Characters
This page will also explain decks and cards. eventually. There are the following characters: - Dungeon Explorer (start with) - Holy Guardian (1000m) - Sword Dancer (2000m) - Treasure Hunter (3000m) - Elemental Master (not released for now) Each has their own starting deck, base stats, and also a unique set of learn-able skills as you level up to 20. There is a character base stats bonus for each MAX affection partner you have, of 10 HP and 5 Atk. I don't know what the stats after attack actually do, but am including them in case someone can make sense of them later. Smaller deck means less variance in what you pull and larger fraction of boosters, which are both good. Skills All characters follow the same pattern of skill chances to appear at a given level, but with a different set of unique skills and high boosts. At each level up, 3 are randomly chosen to be available, depending on the current weights of all skills (higher being proportionally more likely to be chosen). Some skills follow a series denoted by roman numerals, and all skills in the series have weights; I would guess that only the current number's weight is considered and the others are ignored, but have not confirmed this. None of this has been rigorously tested in-game, so if you notice a trend in what skills you find that disagrees with the information here, try to propose an alternate skill selection algorithm given these weights. Below is a table of weights of possible skills, where S1, S2, S3, SS, B1, B2 depend on the character chosen. (skill 1, 2, 3, special skill, high boost 1, 2). The levels with + mean it keeps that weight for all future levels, except when specifically overwritten on levels 10 and 20. HP and Attack have 10 levels each, the first 5 levels giving double (400, 200) the last 5 (200, 100). Healing has 5 levels, each adds 3%, but * the last 2 levels have 1/3 the weight of the first 3. High boosts give (800, 400) respectively. Hand Keep allows you to draw when you are down to two cards rather than one. Change card type will set one of the cards in your hand to that type, for the whole deck, without changing its value or distance. Escape has 3T, Change type has 4T. The 3+ category adds all the common skills, it leaves you with about 10% chance to find a rare skill each non-10 level, depending on what you have maxed out or gotten. Level 2 forces you to get a rare skill, pretending you got Hand Keep for simplicity, on level 10 your chances will be 6/9 to find each of S1, S2, S3, and 3/9 to find each of B1, B2, SS, with negligible chance to get the common skills. The number 9 would reduce by 1 for each 50000 weight of rare skills you have, or maybe if your B2 is blocked by your B1. Finding SS in a run won't happen about a third of the time, depending on your other skill choices. below are each character's skills, name - description (relevant arguments) - cooldown. I don't know what all the arguments do, but for most it is a multiplier in percent, or a simulated value of an attack card. Arguments of 1 usually denote ignoring defense. Dungeon Explorer Balanced deck, 20 cards. Not much special about this character, but the partner's bond skill can be really powerful with, for example, stun partners. Health: 1000, Attack: 1000, Heal: -30, Guard: 5, Charge: 2, Attack type: Slash ST: Partner's Bond - The partner uses her skill next turn - 6T S1: Apprentice Explorer - Boost the effect of next card (150) - 6T S2: First Aid - Heal 1/3 of max HP (-33) - 5T S3: Quick Move - Take two consecutive actions (bugged?) - 12T B1: Attack High Boost I B2: HP High Boost I SS: Partner's Potential - Significantly boost the partner's next attack (200, 300) - 8T Holy Guardian Counter-focused deck, 15 cards. Heal skills are very good, and countering reduces damage taken. Good for surviving in the later boss fights. Her basic heal actually does 66%, and her counter stance reduces damage taken to 10%, or 5% with a counter card. Health: 1200, Attack: 900, Heal: -50, Guard: 10, Charge: 1, Pierce ST: Cure - Heal 50% of max HP (-66) - 7T S1: Shield Bash - Deal damage to the enemy (1100) - 4T S2: Holy Shield - Significantly reduce the damage dealt next turn (-10, 1) - 8T S3: Counter Stance - Significantly boost the effect of next counter card (250) - 8T B1: HP High Boost I B2: HP High Boost II SS: Great Heal - Heal all of max HP (-100) - 7T Sword Dancer Attack-focused deck, 25 cards. Survivability is poor, but can kill things very fast. Sword Dance:Boost will boost all hits of Dancing Blades and stay activated, so you can get up to 6 2.2x boosted attacks at once and kill the first 6 bosses in one turn. Health: 800, Attack: 1100, Heal: -50, Guard: 10, Charge: 1, Pierce ST: Sword Dance:Absorb - Deal damage to the enemy and heal 1/3 of that damage (1700, 33) - 6T S1: Sword Dance:Boost - Significantly boost the effect of next attack card (220) - 9T S2: Dancing Blades - Use all attack cards in the hand to perform an all-out attack - 11T S3: Sword Draw - Discard the entire hand and draw same number of cards - 6T B1: Attack High Boost I B2: Attack High Boost II SS: Blade Dance:Absorb - Deal massive damage to the enemy and heal 50% of that damage (3400, 50) - 6T Treasure Hunter Balanced deck, 10 cards. Benefits the most from boosters due to small deck size. Skills are focused around opening chests, though if you can get both paralyze skills she becomes viable in battle. Health: 1000, Attack: 1000, Heal: -50, Guard: 10, Charge: 1, Pierce ST: Paralyzing Dart - Paralyze the enemy for 1 turn - 7T S1: Trap Search - Remove all miss cards from a box - 1T S2: Back Stab - Deal damage to the enemy ignoring her defense (1000, 1) - 6T S3: Treasure Hunt - Proceed to next box space - 6T B1: HP High Boost I B2: Attack High Boost I SS: Quick Paralyzing Dart - Paralyze the enemy for 1 turn - 5T Elemental Master Charge-based deck, 25 cards. this character is an unused game asset. Health: 1000, Attack: 1000, Heal: -50, Guard: 10, Charge: 1, Pierce ST: Quick Cast - Take two consecutive actions - 6T S1: Drain Energy - Deal damage to the enemy and heal 50% of that damage (1800, 50) - 6T S2: Power Cast - Significantly boost the effect of next charge card (250) - 6T S3: Meditation - Discard the entire hand and draw same number of cards - 8T B1: Attack High Boost I B2: HP High Boost I SS: Time Slip - Immediately make all other skills usable - 10T Tys Tys is not a playable character. She waits at the camp and gives you some guidance at the start of the game. Not much is known about her.